


Stoneheart's Rampage

by RockSunner



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Horror, Peacock!Gabriel, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, Villain plan failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSunner/pseuds/RockSunner
Summary: What if Hawk Moth gave an akuma war and nobody came? One shot. Trigger warnings: violence, character deaths, suicidal character.





	Stoneheart's Rampage

"Where are they? They should be here by now!" Hawk Moth raged to himself.

Stoneheart, the giant rock monster he had created by evilizing a schoolboy, stood in the middle of the Parc des Princes soccer stadium.

All of the students except for two had fled. Stoneheart's original classmate provoker, "Kim," had been caught and crushed. A foolhardy girl, who had been trying to take pictures from the sidelines, was hit by a thrown soccer net and lay unmoving, badly concussed if not dead.

Hawk Moth talked to Stoneheart through his mental link. "Keep up your rampage. You have to draw the heroes out."

Stoneheart said, "I got Kim. I don't know what to do next."

"Don't you have any other enemies to revenge yourself against?"

"Yeah there's Chloe. She teased me sometimes. She always gets away with things because she's the Mayor's daughter."

"Excellent. Go for her next. You know where she lives?"

"She lives at this big hotel her father owns. She brags about it all the time. She's up at the top in the penthouse."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

Stoneheart set out again. He charged across the city, smashing as he went. He kicked cars out of his way and knocked down buildings.

At Le Grand Paris hotel, Stoneheart scaled up the side. He spotted Chloe inside, smashed through the window, grabbed her, and threw her to her death.

"That was too quick," Hawk Moth said. "You needed to hold on longer, to give the heroes time come and try to rescue her."

"Nah, she didn't deserve to be rescued."

"Don't you have anyone that you could hold onto longer?"

"Mylene. I want to be with her forever."

"Then find her."

This occupied the monster longer, because he didn't know where Mylene lived. He prowled around for the rest of the day looking for her everywhere, smashing things as he went.

Finally the Army was called in. They came up with a solution for the problem that Stoneheart grew when he was physically attacked. They sprayed him from airplanes with quick-hardening foam, starting at his feet and working up until he was completely encased.

Hawk Moth withdrew his power at this point. Stoneheart shrank down and Ivan Bruel was left at the bottom of a mountain of foam. His suffocated body would be found later by the cleanup crew.

Hawk Moth was filled with rage and disgust at himself. What had he done? It wasn't supposed to be this way! The heroes were supposed to show up quickly so he could get their Miraculouses. He had caused all this destruction for nothing. The casualties were probably going to be almost as high as 9/11, with all the tall buildings Stoneheart had smashed down.

"Dark wings, fall!"

Gabriel Agreste went up in the elevator to the gallery room. He opened the safe and got out the Peacock Miraculous.

He summoned the kwami. "Dusuu, you lied to me! In the vision of the future you showed me, heroes called Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up within a short time after I created my akuma villain. It didn't happen. I devastated the city, killed thousands, for nothing."

Duusu sobbed. "Master, you asked me to show you a future where it was possible that you would get the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. I never said that it was a probable future."

"What do you mean?" demanded Gabriel.

"For that to happen, there would have to be a Guardian in the city with an active kwami to detect you using the Butterfly Miraculous. They would have to empower heroes to respond within a day. They would have to have access to both the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses, and activate both rather than some other heroes."

"What were the odds?" Gabriel asked.

"I have been separated from the other kwamis for a long time. I don't know where they are or if there is a Guardian working with them. They could be anywhere in the world. I can't give you precise odds but it was at least ten million to one."

"Can you show me a course of action that would give me a better chance of success?"

"Yes, if you transform you may summon another vision of the future."

Gabriel hated using the form of Le Paon. He had a feather allergy which his son Adrian has inherited. But he had to try for Emilie's sake.

He put on the brooch. "Duusu, fan out!"

He went through the ritual dance motions of transformation, becoming the masked, caped figure of Le Paon.

Le Paon sneezed when the feathered fan appeared in his hand. He plucked a feather of Precognition from the fan and invoked it.

Le Paon saw himself liquidating his business and selling his home. He took a big loss, but he had enough capital to travel the world for many years. He saw Adrien rebelling at being relocated over and over and running away from home. He saw himself creating akumas in city after city. He saw Hawk Moth as the most wanted terrorist in the world. And still no heroes appeared.

"Fan in."

It was hopeless. He would never get Emilie back.

The horrors he had committed today weighed heavily on him. He got a piece of paper and wrote out a note of confession. He sat quietly for a while, considering the best means for suicide.

The End


End file.
